What the Future Brings
by Chisakami Saiyuki
Summary: Suze's life is currently so perfect! Jesse's alive! What could go wrong? Well, she meets a powerful shifter - her daughter! But what the heck is she doing at the present time? (SxJ) NOT daughter-centered!
1. Prologue

_Hello! This is my fourth fic... The thing is, I haven't finished my other fics and I'm almost positive that my reviewers are out there to get me... I just can't help it! And I am addicted to the Mediator series! Anyway, I hope I get some reviews for this fic!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Meg Cabot owns the Mediator series - not me. As if..._

_**Summary:**_ _Suze's life is just so perfect! It is the time in her life when she feels nothing could go wrong but then she meets a powerful shifter - her daughter! The thing is - what is she doing in the present time? (Set at the same time period as Twilight) This is NOT going to be centered around the daughter! (SxJ)_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**_What the Future Brings_**

**_Prologue_**

XDXDXD

**(Suze's POV)**

Ah... Life is perfect! The love of my life - Jesse - is _alive_! What could be better? Now, I'm going to be an inch closer to being normal. I have a _live_ boyfriend to present to my parents and to introduce to everyone. I have a _live_ boyfriend who can go with me to movies or carnivals. I have a _live_ boyfriend to go to restaurants with. I have a _live_ boyfriend to buy me gifts when its Valentine's - not that I really want anything from him except his love, no matter how mushy and eww that sounds... Oh, and did I mention he's _**alive**_?

I have also told my mom about... you know... my being "special". She took it better than I expected. I mean, she didn't dial 911 as soon as I told her and sent me to the mental institute or anything. She just went, "I see..." and took a nice long nap. Next morning, she was ok with it and promised that she wouldn't tell Andy unless I allow her to. David also contributed to her acceptance. He was with me when I told her and since David - being the cool little geek that he is... if that makes sense - backed me up, mom instantly believed me. Did I mention Father Dominic also dropped a few hints?

Oh, and Father Dom is also doing ok. He's also not as quick to worry about ghosts as before. I mean... we have two shifters and two mediators in town, there's not much to worry about.

Yeah, Paul's still here... I'm still a bit uncomfortable around him but its better than before. Besides, if he tried anything funny, Jesse's really solid now and he's really not a threat to Jesse anymore with Jesse being you know... yes - _**alive**_. But being Paul Slater, I guess he couldn't help but flirt with me from time to time... At least he does it when Jesse's not around since Jesse is _very_ protective... But not to the point of strangling me if you know what I mean.

Brad and Jake? Brad is going out again with Debbie Mancuso. Well, its his choice. I don't think he knows the "rule" about not going out with an ex. If he does know, maybe he really just enjoys making out with Debbie - Eww! Don't even go there Suze! WRONG! Jake is still doing all these jobs and he's pretty excited. Why? Gina's coming to town. And since he's really not committed right now - he's really looking forward to seeing Gina again.

And CeeCee and Adam really look good together! Yes, they are together. Finally! Can you imagine how CeeCee felt when Adam asked her out? Well, go ahead and imagine.

So you could say that my life is so perfect right now even with a couple of ghosts going to me or Jesse from time to time. I always thought that life would be like this - wonderful and so _perfect_.

That is - until _**she**_ came along.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Please review and please don't flame me yet! I am not used to writing in first person so cut me some slack! This is new territory for me!_

_Chisakami Saiyuki _


	2. The Date

_Whoa! People liked my prologue! YAY! (hugs reviewers) When I checked my email, I was going "I'm gonna be flamed, I'm gonna be flamed..." Well, so far, I haven't been flamed so its a confidence booster!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mediator series._

_Review Replies:_

_**Strawberry-Shortcake01** - My very first reviewer for this fic! I'm glad you liked my prologue. I was a bit hesitant before I posted it up. Anyway, people like it so it works._

_**nikki007** - Well, you'll just have to wait to find out, right? The summary is a VERY big hint._

_**madmaddy** - I'm glad you think it's interesting! I hope you like this update!_

_**BillThePonyLlama** - This review really boosted my confidence! Thanks a lot! I sincerely hope you like this chapter!_

_**PixiePam **- So good to see that you think my story will turn out good. I'm really happy that I'm getting all these nice reviews. I am not a very good writer and I admit it because its true. I know I have a lot to improve on, especially description._

_**Alexalily **- Um... I don't think I'll be able to finish this soon... I think it will go past ten chapters if everything goes according to how I see it... Anyway, thanks for the update!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**(Suze's POV)**

Another day in the life of Susannah Simon! I also know this is going to be a wonderful day. How did I know? Jesse and me are going out on a date!

You might be thinking, so what? We always go out on dates. Well, the special thing about it is that its Jesse and my very first anniversary of one year! It's special because it has been a year since Jesse and I confessed our love for each other! Plus, Jesse said he has a nice little surprise for me!

Well, since Jesse's not really a secretive type... Ok, I know he kept how he died secret from me... And the fact that he's liked me for a while before he kissed me... Oh, and he also spied on me whenever I went out on dates... Not to mention- Ok, so he's a bit secretive. It's his right! But I really, REALLY want to know what this big surprise is. Hey, you can't blame a girl for being a bit jumpy when she knows her incredibly hot boyfriend has a _nice surprise_ for her on their first year anniversary.

Right?

Anyway, now I just have to choose what to wear for this special occasion. If only Gina would come already! But instead, of what I had asked for, I got someone else.

XDXDXD

**(Jesse's POV)**

I can imagine how Susannah is all worked up, wondering what my surprise is. I can still remember the look on her face when I told her that I have a nice little surprise for her. Of course, this surprise is not small at all. Oh no.

I have an expensive diamond ring for her.

Really, I'm serious. I am about to propose. It may seem crazy to a person from the 21st century but to someone from my time, it is perfectly understandable. At this age of mine - well, at least physical age - I should be having my first child right now... Not that I want to have a child with Susannah. Hmm... Maybe someday... Wait, I shouldn't even let my thoughts get _there_.

I am not going to ask her to marry me immediately. In five years I might. I just want her to know that I am very serious about our relationship.

Besides, Slater's still around.

He may not think that I see it but I perfectly do. He still flirts with my Suze as if she isn't in a relationship with someone else. Wait, did I just call Susannah "my Suze"?

Anyway, tonight, I am going to declare my love and devotion to her and ask for her hand. I love her. She loves me.

What could go wrong?

XDXDXD

**(20 years into the future...)**

A brown-haired woman cursed as she tripped over a rock. A black-haired man was right behind her and hoisted her up, panting slightly.

A loud sound of rock hitting rock blew throughout the graveyard. A black-haired teenager ran towards the couple, looking over her shoulder, alert.

"He's too powerful," the woman gasped as she felt sharp pain shoot through her leg. She looked down and found it bleeding. The man hissed as he took a white handkerchief from his pocket and deftly tied it around the bleeding wound.

"What are we going to do then?" the younger female asked after taking another look behind her.

The woman looked up at the man who was trying to help her up. The man looked back at her, grimness in his liquid eyes. The woman nodded and looked at the teenager, worry in her eyes.

"Olivia," the woman rasped. "Liv, you need to use your shifting powers."

Olivia's eyes widened in shock. "M-my shifting powers? But every time you say 'shifting powers', you mean the power to go back in time."

"I know and I'm sorry," the woman said, worry in her eyes. "We wouldn't ask this of you if things weren't so desperate. I would but I already traveled through time once and it would kill me to do so again. Your father would but..."

"I'm only a mediator," the man said, looking up at his daughter. "And besides, you are a powerful shifter."

The woman added, "With your mother as a shifter and your father as a mediator, you are more powerful than others. I remember what Dr. Slaski said when you were little. He said you might be powerful enough to stay longer - much longer - than I or he could in another time."

"What time do you want me to go back in?" Olivia asked, determination in her features.

"Year 2004," the woman said. "You know the story we told you. Remember Liv, the longest you can stay in the past for someone of your power is three weeks... a month at the very, VERY most. _Nothing more or else you'll die._ Understand me?"

"Yes Mom," Olivia said. The woman smiled tenderly and opened her arms.

"Come here and give mom a hug." Olivia obeyed and gave her mother a fierce hug. Her father took both in his arms and they clung onto each other until they heard a voice.

"Suze! I'm coming Suze! Just you wait!"

The couple let go of their daughter. "Go!" the both said urgently. Olivia nodded and ran off towards their house to get a few stuff. The couple was left to fend for their own.

The last thing Olivia heard before she was out of earshot was a dark laugh.

XDXDXD

**(Suze's POV)**

I looked at reflection in the mirror. Not too bad if I do say so myself. My mom had bought me a nice black figure-hugging semi-formal dress - it was a gift from her. Jesse had told me to dress up for a fancy restaurant... Well, its not really fancy but its the kind of restaurant where you still have this need to dress up more than you usually do. Its one of those romantic out-in-the-nice-garden kind of restaurants. I know since I've been there once with mom and my stepfamily. I also know that it is so far from cheap. Was going to this restaurant the surprise itself?

It wouldn't be. If it were, then Jesse should've taken me there blindfolded or something like that. I can't wait to know, dammit! I'm an impatient person!

Maybe he'll propose to me or something? You know in the movies where guys ask girls out and have this "nice little surprise" which turns out to be a really big surprise because they're asking for the girl to marry them and live happily ever after la-la-la-la-la. I snorted. As if that's going to happen! ...Well, not tonight that's for sure! I mean, come on! Proposing to me would be the last thing he'd ever do! ...At least, for tonight.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Ecstatic, I grabbed my purse - yes, Suze Simon is carrying a velvet purse... is hell freezing over or what? - and rushed downstairs, yelling, "I'll get it!"

But when I yanked the door open, it wasn't a hot boyfriend standing on my doorstep but a hot nuisance.

Yep, that's right. Paul Slater.

"You didn't need to dress up for me, Suze," Paul said with his cocky but - I had to admit no matter how much it makes my teeth hurt - sexy grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha. I'm going out on a date with Jesse."

For a brief moment, I think I saw Paul's eyes darken. But that was gone in the blink of an eyes and his cocky grin was back in place.

"Oh really? Do you think he'd mind if I kiss you first?"

I glared at him. "I think so. Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give your beloved stepbrother, Brad" - I snorted. I mean, come on! Beloved? Yeah right! - "this girl he's got the hots for her phone number."

"Why didn't you just call?" I asked but as soon as I said the question, I knew the answer.

Paul gave a sexy smirk - damn him! "I wanted to see you and this was a good opportunity so I came."

I'd be lying if I didn't say that simple made me a bit giddy. Can you blame a girl? Paul may be annoying and a jerk and all but the bottom line is, he's still hot. I mean, any girl would throw themselves at him - except me of course.

"Actually, this isn't a good opportunity since I'm going out on a date," I said instead. "So just go to Brad and give him the number and leave."

"You wound me," Paul said dramatically. "But I'll grant the fair lady's wish and go before her wild boyfriend comes and pounds me."

"Jesse is not wild!" I said through gritted teeth. Paul, however, just winked flirtatiously at me and went of to the backyard. Just in time too since Jesse was walking up to the door as soon as I turned around to close the door.

He kissed my cheek and smiled so sweetly at me I could've melted. "Were you waiting long?" he asked, a hint of concern in his features.

"No, not at all," I hastened to reassure him. "In fact, I just finished getting ready and saw you." I hate lying to Jesse but what he doesn't know won't exactly hurt him. Jesse smiled again.

"Let's go then," he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the house. "I made reservations for 6:00."

As Jesse lead me towards his car, I took one last look at the house and saw Paul staring straight at me from the window. A chill went up my spine. Paul didn't look too happy. I could see that his eyes were hard and cold despite the distance.

I closed my eyes for a second and then looked at Jesse. Seeing my formerly dead boyfriend smile tenderly at me, all thoughts of Paul flew out the window (no pun intended).

XDXDXD

I stared around me in shock. Jesse just took me to the most expensive restaurant in town!

"Are you surprised?" Jesse asked with a sort-of mischievous grin. He is so cute!

"Oh my gosh! Is this the surprise?" I asked as we were lead towards a somewhat private table.

Jesse chuckled. I like the sound. He was obviously happy and so was I. "Only part of it," he answered my question. "But before that, let's eat. I wouldn't want you to faint."

I smiled happily at him. I couldn't help it. Jesse was the most perfect guy I have ever met - even more than Paul Slater. He was kind, caring, humble, polite, smart and sooo hot. I mean, he is every girl's dream guy come true! Sometimes though, he's a bit too polite (if you know what I mean) but still! I'm glad that Jesse was the One for me. I couldn't imagine anyone better.

We had our dinner and I thing it goes without saying that the food was delicious. This was, like, the perfect date! Believe it or not, there were even fireworks and the instrument-playing people in the background! This was the sort of thing that happened only in movies and not in real life but it was happening to me! Suze Simon! Again, I could not help but think how perfect life was!

I suddenly felt a bigger, calloused hand cover my own. I looked at the hand on top of mine before looking into the owner's eyes, Jesse. My heart suddenly started beating erratically. His eyes were like liquid black in the dim light and I could see that he was very serious. For a second, I seriously thought he was gonna go on his knees or something and propose!

But before I could laugh at myself, Jesse got off his seat _and went down on one knee! **Oh my god!**_

"Susannah... Suze," Jesse said with a hint of a tremble in his voice. "Will you..."

But before he could declare his undying love for me or ask my hand in marriage or even continue with that sentence, a bright light flashed and before in knew it, I heard a loud crash and Jesse and me were thrown off by a powerful wind of some sort. We slid a few feet from our table that I could tell without opening my eyes was now a wreck.

I slowly opened my eyes to see if Jesse was all right. However, instead of seeing his liquid dark brown eyes...

I saw a pair of eyes that were a mirror image of my own.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!_

_Oh my gosh... I wonder what people thought about that continuation. I wasn't really sure how to do this so I felt like I was walking on thin wire while I was writing this chapter. I hope my reviewers like it..._

_Anyway, please be nice!_

_Chisakami Saiyuki _


End file.
